


Undercover

by jiamulynn



Category: Broadchurch, Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: 关于探长的案子和他的感情。
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Zebediah Killgrave
Kudos: 5





	Undercover

Alec Hardy发现自己的钱包不见了。

其实这件事对他来说没什么大不了的。他一定是把它埋在办公桌那堆材料下面了，要么就是在沙发缝隙里，如果他愿意花上半天时间翻一翻，他总会找到的。

不过Hardy自然没有这个时间。的确如他所料，开启调查后不久，案件背后的集团就渐渐显山露水。他们和红冰打交道，涉案数额足够让他们中的任何一个都得不到第二次机会。不过他们行事非常谨慎，无论是交易的哪一步都有可能临时发生变动，一旦有风吹草动即刻就会终止。这也就引出了Hardy感到焦虑的第二个原因——

他正在这个集团里进行卧底工作。

这件事本是高度机密的。除了局长和Miller，分局内没有人知道，连Kilgrave他都没有告诉。好在他原本也并不出名，加上Hardy日积月累的警探经验，他很快博取了集团的信任，以Carver的身份通过了他们老大Foyle的审察，虽然那十有八九也是一个假名。

目前为止，一切都很顺利。他甚至和Foyle喝过一次酒。或者说，几次。Foyle似乎对他很感兴趣，常常会在一天的“工作”结束后约他吃饭。Hardy并不排斥这个，这样似是而非的接触对他十分有利。因为最近的一次交易将在三天以后进行，Hardy要做的就是让Foyle在行动中现身，届时Miller将带领足够多的探员将他们一网打尽。

但是现在他发现自己的钱包不见了。里面有能够追踪到他的银行卡，更糟糕的是，里面有一张他女儿的照片。如果它落到Foyle手里，不仅行动会宣告失败，Daisy的安全也会受到威胁。现在，好消息是，他记得自己并没有把钱包放进大衣口袋里。

坏消息是，三天以前，最近一次喝完酒以后，Foyle穿走了他的大衣。

Hardy做了一个深呼吸。现在不是想这个的时候。他应该尽快把他收集到的证据整理好，再把他所见的成员一一调查清楚。但他只感觉到一阵一阵的恐慌从脚跟蔓延到头顶，Hardy泄气地把笔丢在整沓资料上。

“怎么了？”一个熟悉的声音在门口响起。

Hardy抬起头，看到一身整整齐齐的紫色西装。

“案子而已。”虽然不愿承认，但看到Kilgrave还是让他心情稍微好了一点，“你呢？”

“路过。”Kilgrave耸了耸肩，把保温盒放到桌上唯一的空隙里。

Hardy打开饭盒，心不在焉地吃起午餐。

“对了，Kevin，”他还是问了，“你最近看到我的钱包了吗？”

“不在你大衣口袋里吗？”Kilgrave轻车熟路地在沙发上找了个舒服的姿势坐下。

“最好别。”Hardy低声嘟囔着。

“为什么？”Kilgrave眨了眨眼睛。

“一言难尽。”

“怎么，我可有的是时间。”

探长清楚自己不应该告诉他。当然不能了，他没有任何一点属于警方，他当然不应该知道这件事。第一次Hardy希望Kilgrave能干脆命令他回答自己。

“抱歉，案子结束之前我不能和别人讲。”Hardy最后说，“只是……我弄丢了我的大衣，所以我希望钱包别在里面。”

“你真不会说谎。”Kilgrave摇头，“Ellie Miller呢，她知道吗？”

Hardy略有犹豫，还是点了点头。

Kilgrave抿起唇。Hardy有点担心他会生气。

“至少你还有个人可以倾诉。”但Kilgrave却反常地宽容，他甚至笑了笑，“这就好。”

这家伙知道他最受不了这一套。Hardy白眼要翻上天了，但不，他不会说的。不只是为了案子，他不想把Kilgrave也牵连进来。

“焗饭非常好吃，”他转而说道，“你自己做的吗？”

Kilgrave故作落寞的表情瞬间无影无踪，他露出一个虚假的微笑。

“不是。”

-

当Kilgrave全心全意地爱着Jessica的时候，他从未怀疑过她对自己的爱。哪怕是在Jessica把他揍出脑震荡，差点扭断了脖子的前一秒，他都坚信这种张力的存在。以至于Jessica对他的每一次瞪视都显得柔情似水，他甚至狂妄地交出控制权，让她自己进行选择。

但面对Alec Hardy的时候，他却动摇了。Kilgrave开始像一个偏执狂一样怀疑一切，最重要的一个观点是：Hardy是为了控制他做一个好人才和他住在一起的。其实这样的想法在不久前也冒过头，但当时的Kilgrave只是任由它在脑海里蜻蜓点水。

自从Hardy开始三天两头在外面吃晚餐，他就失去了这种自信。

女人，当然是女人。或许是男人，都说不定。但一定有酒。夜店的绚丽灯光在警探稍显陈旧的大衣上烙下痕迹。Kilgrave在许多个装睡的深夜感觉到Hardy轻轻地躺到他身边，带着浓烈的酒精味道和骤然松弛的紧张神经，答案不言自明。

他不是没想过去好好问清楚，但这就和初恋的小男孩一样，也太幼稚了。倒不是说他觉得幼稚有什么不好，只是他还没准备好变回一个坏蛋反派，再站到Hardy的对立面去。当然，一旦Hardy确实只是为了控制他才和他在一起，他不变坏都对不起他多年积攒的名声。

所以他只是等。直到他忍不住去送了次午饭来表明自己的态度。

在那以后Hardy果然没有再晚归。虽然他看起来心情还是很差，还增加了给Daisy留言的频率，但他也开始在出门前给Kilgrave也留一份早餐。说是早餐，不过就是两片涂抹得极不均匀——以至于Kilgrave一开始还以为Hardy在整他——的面包片，加上一杯又干又涩的红茶。

怪不得会离婚。Kilgrave烦躁地把脚搭在茶几上。或许是他动作太大了，茶几桌面和木板跳出一条缝隙来。注意到里面些微的不平整，Kilgrave放下腿，抽出了看起来就很秘密的一个文件袋。他毫不犹豫地拆开了袋子，没有感到一丝一毫的不正当。

毕竟，袋子上写的是他的名字。

-

Hardy做完了现阶段最后的整理，便径直回家给自己休假。毕竟再在分局待着也没什么意义，现在他只有等着Foyle的信息来给他最后的审判。

但当他到家的时候，却发现Kilgrave表现得有些奇怪。几乎整个夜晚，对方都一副拒绝交流的样子。虽然还是一样贴心地为他加热了外卖买来的晚餐，但眼睛有些不自然的发红。Hardy忍不住想他会不会是遇到了什么事情，比方说Jessica找来了这个地方，之类的。那样事情就会变得很麻烦。

Hardy用洗澡的时间做出了决定，立即让Creig查找Jessica目前的位置，一旦情况失常立刻通知。不，Hardy改变了主意，还是他自己来吧，查明Jessica的动向，也亲自把事情问清楚。

于是坐在沙发上想事情的Kilgrave被大步流星走出浴室的Hardy吓了一跳。

“你怎么了？”Hardy没来得及擦干的头发不停地在睡衣上洇出水痕，他却和没有感觉似的发问。

“什么？”

“真当我看不出来你刚刚有多反常？”Hardy双手撑着茶几，水滴落在他的手机上，Hardy低头看了一眼，迅速把手机塞回了睡袍口袋里。

“说实话，Kevin，”Hardy气势十足，“是不是Jones来找你了？”

如果说Kilgrave原本还有一丝心虚的话，这下子他完全镇定了下来。

“你想什么呢。我早就看开了，她也有自己的生活要继续。”Kilgrave嘲讽地说，“还是担心你自己的事吧。”

Hardy在对他自己的事的焦虑中度过了整个夜晚，但还是趁Kilgrave睡熟以后调查了Jessica最近的行踪，把相关的材料都收集到了茶几下的文件袋里。袋子比他上次见到的时候新了几分，但还封得好好的，所以他也没有多想。

尽管有时会莫名其妙地开始大喊大叫，但Hardy是一个相当内敛的人。心脏病仿佛是他唯一的情绪出口，只有眩晕和头痛将他占领的时候，他才可以不管不顾地得到几秒钟的空白，用以填补他所有的怒火。

而现在，Kilgrave的文件袋成了他的另一条出路。自从得知Kilgrave的存在，和他相关的所有材料就都被他妥善保存在这个文件袋里，只给他自己翻看。有时他会附上一张随手撕下的纸片抱怨几句这个案子就算抓着了也不可能定罪，有时他会突然跨过一条边界理解了Kilgrave的行为。文件袋里也包括了他父母的记录，Hardy暗暗决定要让他们也得到相应的审判。近日来里面增加了Kilgrave每一次外卖的外卖单，Hardy会在上面潦草地写下合不合口味的评价。这个文件袋就像它的名字一样，就是Hardy几个月来收集到的Kilgrave本身。内心充满怨恨的人看了会觉得这是一份变种人观察报告，被爱包围的人则会认为这近似一份告白。

随你们怎么说吧，我确实会在乎他。Hardy自暴自弃地把Jessica的定位信息塞了进去。

-

这一天，Hardy的短信回收站里静静地躺着一条消息。来源未知，但他们都知道来自哪里。

上面简简单单地写了一个时间地点，和一句不容拒绝的邀请辞。

你把大衣口袋里的东西落下了。过来取吧。

拿着手机的手猛地攥紧，用力到指节发白。

-

Foyle在空旷的仓库里独自等着，Hardy的大衣被他随意搭在一旁的箱子上，钱包则进了他自己的口袋。他烦躁地踢着箱子底板，脸上还带着余怒未消的皱纹。

与约定的时间分秒不差，仓库的大门徐徐升起，一个逆光的影子站在正中央。

“你从前总会提前五分钟到。”Foyle意味深长地说，“我可喜欢那五分钟了。”

Hardy脸上怒气猛然升腾，又被压制得滴水不漏。

“你不是叫我来取东西的吗？”Hardy冷静地回复，“东西呢？”

“这么着急啊，Carver，”Foyle用两根手指从口袋里夹出那个钱包。

“或者说，Alec Hardy警探。”

-

Kilgrave在家里焦虑地踱步。Hardy不久以前突然说有急事回警局了，又一次不让他跟着一起。如果说先前的Kilgrave还能接受，现在的他则完全坐不住了。

他知道Hardy。虽然接触时间不长，但足够让他知道Hardy总是更倾向于下命令的那个。除了那些极重要的案子，Hardy只充当一个开会的组织者。而现在他找到了那个事无巨细，连他来这儿吃的第一顿饭都记录在案的文件袋。

他吃的第一顿饭是Hardy点的外卖，和他的心理状态没有任何关系。

他决定找个恰当的时机问问探长。不能怪他自作多情，这比起案情记录，实在太像一本厚厚的纪念册了。

说不定他也应该为Hardy准备一个这样的袋子。Kilgrave胡思乱想着四下翻找，他需要一张Hardy的照片。

-

“我不懂你在说什么。”Hardy把手心的冷汗吞进口袋里。

“你的银行账户可不同意。”Foyle冷笑，“别装了，Alec。里面还有你女儿的一张照片呢，照得不错，你也应该多拍些照片。为生者留下些念想总是好的，你说是吧。”

“我不是Alec Hardy，她也不是我女儿。”Hardy咬牙道，“你不能伤害一个无辜的女孩。”

“闭嘴！”Foyle猛然吼道。

“这不是我的钱包。”Hardy坚持道，“肯定是别人不小心放进去的。”

这下Foyle被彻底激怒了。他暴躁地从腰带里拔出枪对着Hardy。后者不得不举起双手。

“我说了闭嘴。”

-

Kilgrave终于从柜子最下层翻出Hardy的一张证件照。

Alec Hardy，尽职尽责的警探，身负过盛正义感和同理心的心脏病患者，和他有着同一张脸却又迥然不同。他们注定是两个世界的人，Hardy守护他的和平小镇，Kilgrave做他的变态控制狂，两条平行线本不应该相遇。

然而Hardy找到了他。在付出感情的同时，Kilgrave也在得到比这更多的东西。Hardy站在他面前的时候仿佛一面镜子，清清楚楚地面对自己的脸，却看到更多属于良善一方的痕迹。这让他隐约觉得，既然和他一模一样的这个人可以做出这样的事，那么说不定他也可以。Hardy没有把他当做一个危险人物来提防，反而暗示他的同事也做出接受他的举措。这样跌跌撞撞的感情藏在探长每天对他说不上体贴的照顾里，谈不上火热，但如Hardy本人一般粗糙而真挚。

Kilgrave闭上眼睛，照片在手指间翻转。思索良久，他做出了决定。

-

“你知道吗，Alec，我还是喜欢Carver多一点。”Foyle定定地盯着Hardy的眼睛。

“我从一开始就知道。”他突然说。

Hardy心下一惊。

“像我们这种人，常年累月地杀死自己的良心，身上会有印记的。而你，你却没有。你的眼睛和我们就不一样。”Foyle却没注意，“但我还是接纳了你，你知道为什么吗？”

Hardy第一次在Foyle面前露出了近似迷茫的神色。

“因为——”Foyle顿了顿，“我以为我能改变你。”

他本以为这会给Hardy多少带来点震撼，但Hardy看起来心思全不在此。

“你刚刚是在说我不像坏人？”他困惑地问道。

Foyle遗憾地点头。

“即使现在？”

“即使现在，是的。”Foyle也皱起眉，“怎么，我以为你会更害怕一点。”

“噢，对。”

“无论如何……”Foyle叹了口气，“很遗憾我不得不亲手杀死你。”

Foyle没有持枪的一只手响亮地打了个响指，一时间仓库里聚集起许许多多的陌生脸庞，Hardy知道这应当就是组织的全部成员了。

“叛徒向来都是我亲手处决，而他们每个人都要观看。”Foyle扬起脸，之前的留恋一扫而空，神色充满轻蔑和骄傲。

这就是Hardy被彻底激怒的一刻了。

-

电话响了三声就被接起。另一端的烦躁和焦虑顺着电话线渐渐蔓延。

Kilgrave不紧不慢地开口。

“嘿，亲爱的，你有没有发现一件事？”

Kilgrave把Hardy的照片贴在镜子上，对着它做出一个极其相似的阴郁表情。

“什么事？”Hardy心不在焉地应声，背景传来凌乱的纸张声响。Hardy此刻应当正把话筒夹在肩膀和耳朵中间，一边翻找着材料。

Kilgrave因为这幅想象中的画面而缓缓露出一个微笑。

“我们真的，十分相像。”

-

面前的男人翻了个白眼，举着的双手也放了下来。

“好了，我玩够了。”探长扬起了声调。Foyle皱起了眉，明明只是音调高了几度，他听起来却截然不同。

简直像换了个人。

“你别想和我们耍什么花样，Hardy探长。”Foyle往前走了几步，枪口对准了探长的额头。

“我说了多少次了，为什么你们就是不肯相信我呢。”“Hardy”勾起一个嘲讽的笑容，“我不是Hardy探长。”

“把你那玩意扔了。”他随后轻描淡写地说。

Foyel猛地丢掉了手枪。

“什——”他惊愕地后退了一步。一群人纷纷拔出了武器，一时间空旷的仓库里关保险的声音此起彼伏。

“你到底是谁？”他吼道。

“嘘嘘嘘。”Kilgrave戏剧化地皱起眉，“吵死了。都丢掉。”

枪支落地的声音整整齐齐。

“很好。”Kilgrave满意地点点头，“现在站好不许动。”

“没错，就是这样。抬头挺胸。这才像话。”他散散漫漫地巡视了一圈。走到Foyle身边的时候，Kilgrave把一只手伸进了他胸前的口袋里。

“抱歉，但我得把这个拿回来。”Kilgrave在对方颤抖的呼吸声中用两个手指夹出了Hardy的钱包，打开看了看。

“什么啊，你还偷他钱？你一个老大还差这点零花吗？”Kilgrave啧啧连声，对他伸出一只手，“还回来。”

Foyle从裤子口袋里掏出一叠钞票递了过去。

“好孩子。现在继续站着别动。”Kilgrave把钞票塞进钱包，又揣回了大衣口袋里。

“这个应该不算干扰采集证物吧。”他低声嘟囔着。

“证物？”Foyle都快哭了，“你这是什么意思？”

Kilgrave盯着他的眼睛，露出一个巨大的笑容。远处隐隐传来警笛的声音。

Foyle绝望地闭上眼。再睁开的时候，面前已经空无一人。

-

Miller警探刚刚经历了人生中最轻松的一次逮捕。

接到报警的她和Hardy探长带着一批荷枪实弹的警员冲向仓库，却看见目标们一排站得规规矩矩。

“啥？”

一群人在仓库门口停下了。

“怎么回事？这是某种训练吗？”Miller不敢怠慢地举着枪，一边偏过头低声询问，“会不会有陷阱，长官？”

“我觉得……”

Hardy从惊愕的表情中渐渐恢复。他扫视了一圈，收集到了清一色的恐惧目光。每个人直立的姿势都僵硬得很，好像是被人控制的提线木偶。Hardy挑起眉。

“我觉得我们应该尽快逮捕他们。”他把枪揣回枪套里，拿出手铐走了过去。

Miller不名所以，但还是跟着拿出了手铐。

就这样，近年来分局接手的最大的一个红冰贩卖团伙被捉拿归案。整个过程轻松得不可思议。全程没有人反抗——当然也没有配合，他们全都像被施了定身咒一样一动不动地站着，然后被一一带上手铐押入警车。

“真有你的，长官。”Miller终于露出了放松的笑容，“这可是大功一件。”

“说起来，”Hardy像是突然想起来什么一样，转头对着整整齐齐正在被塞进警车的嫌犯们问道，“你们有人见到我的钱包了吗？”

-

当晚，Hardy像平时一样和Kilgrave一起享用晚餐。

Hardy什么也没问，Kilgrave亦然。关于那条Hardy错过的短信，Foyle口中的“五分钟”，两人心知肚明却都选择暂时保持沉默。

也许在某个失眠的夜晚会和他讲清楚吧。Hardy想。现在他只想好好享受没有压力和秘密的这顿晚餐。

“Hardy探长！真没想到能在这里遇见您。”一个声音打破了难得宁静的氛围，“我一直很关心贵局的工作，听说案子破了，我想给您做一个特别采访……”

“认真的吗？在餐厅？”Kilgrave挑起眉。他见过这个记者。Oliver，如果他没记错的话。

“只占用您五分钟，您看要是可以的……”Oliver转头，看到了对面的Kilgrave，一时间愣在原地，“……话。”

“呃……”Hardy正想开口解释，对面的人却抢先了一步。

“你这么关心分局工作真让人感动，但显然你连采访的对象都认不清楚。”Kilgrave把刀叉拿了起来，“你可以走了。”

“我当然认得清了！”出乎两个人的意料，Oliver竟然只是后退了几步，又走了回来。

“……噢，”Kilgrave倒是开始产生了兴趣，毕竟意志如此坚定的人确实少见，而Hardy已经在他对面不客气地笑出了声。

“那这样吧，”Kilgrave清了清嗓子，“你找出真正的Hardy探长，就给你五分钟时间，找不出的话，走之前记得把账单结了。”

“成交！”一心想着头条的记者满口答应，目光却好奇地在两个人中间打了几个来回，“你们中间有一个是Hardy探长，那另一个……”

“则不是。”Hardy在问题出口以前就毫不客气地截断。

Kilgrave得意地把一口晚餐塞进嘴里。

Oliver撇了撇嘴，来回观察着两人。完全相同的相貌，完全相同的口音。两人眼中甚至带着相似的阴郁。当然，年轻的记者尚且不能分辨。如果他再多经历一些风雨，他就会发现其中一位的阴笃带着一些不谙世事的天真，另一位则是见过太多伤痛的自责。现在的Oliver只能听出右边这一位说话的语调稍微高一些，但不排除探长刚刚破案心情愉快的因素。钱包受到威胁的记者吞了口口水，感到手心开始出汗。

突然，记者注意到两人的鞋面。由于身处高级餐厅，两人都刻意收拾了穿着，但皮鞋的磨损是难以注意到的。左边这一位的鞋后跟有更多的磨损痕迹，显然是长年累月四处奔波的结果。Oliver露出一个胜利的微笑。

“Hardy探长！”他成竹在胸地对Hardy叫道，“请接受我的采访！”

Hardy翻了个白眼，正打算说你只有五分钟，Kilgrave又一次打断了他。

“错了。”Kilgrave从大衣口袋里拿出Hardy的钱包拍在桌子上，“我才是Alec Hardy，你个白痴。”

“什么？”Oliver赶紧查看了钱包，随即震惊地张开嘴，“可是……”

“我们确实相像，认错很正常。”Kilgrave宽宏大度地说，“你可以走了，别忘了你答应的事。”

“原来在你这儿。”打发走记者以后，Hardy把钱包收回自己的口袋里。

Kilgrave端起酒杯，没有作声。

“怎么回事。”或许是全英前十的优秀警探Alec Hardy抱肩道。

Kilgrave心虚地笑了笑。

“重要吗？”

-

逮捕行动进行的一周前

Hardy最近很少回家。案子，当然了。永远有案子。Kilgrave都想不明白这么小一个镇子哪来这么多疑难杂案。Hardy甚至不带他去警局了。理由是需要四处调查，他跟着不太方便。

可不嘛。

Kilgrave百无聊赖地在水畔的小房子里四处走动着，试图在不侵犯他人隐私的情况下更多地了解已经字面意义上和他睡在同一张床上的Alec Hardy。事实是，如果他不问，Hardy永远不会说。他全部的经历，所有的苦痛和情感，都会被他自己慢慢消化掉。尽管说他是控制狂吧，Kilgrave不喜欢这样。

这一天，他在杂乱无比的沙发上捡到了康复中心寄来的信。Kilgrave把信封拿在手上，犹豫着要不要拆开看看的时候，一个钱包出现在信封本来的位置。

他落了东西。

Kilgrave拿起钱包，顺手放进了Hardy挂在门口的大衣口袋里。他知道Hardy今天晚上要出去和人吃饭，大概会用得着。

随后，Kilgrave放下了信封。

想什么呢，他告诉自己，要是真关心他的健康，你就应该给他做顿午饭。

Kilgrave打算从焗饭开始，听上去应该不难。

-END


End file.
